The commercial success of many marketable products depends primarily, if not exclusively, on their value as a utilitarian item. On the other hand, the value of many products is dependent only on the attractiveness of the product, or the interest that it holds for the consumer. Many products, of course, have utilitarian value and are interesting or attractive to the consumer. There are, however, products which are of proven utilitarian value but which are not considered valuable either for their attractiveness or because they are interesting. In this light, consider the popsicle stick.
An ordinary everyday popsicle stick is typically an elongated flat piece of wood which has rounded ends. In most instances, the wood has a somewhat roughhewn texture. This roughness, or semi-roughness, is useful insofar as it is intended to give the popsicle stick a texture that helps adhere frozen food products to the stick. In use, it is typical for a portion of the stick to be embedded into the food product. The remaining portion of the stick then extends outwardly from the food product to provide a handle for the consumer. This handle is useful, as such, while the food product is being eaten. After use, however, the popsicle stick is just another short little stick which has no uniqueness or attractiveness to speak of. Accordingly, the used popsicle stick is normally discarded. In some cases, however, the stick is sucked or chewed, for whatever reason, until it breaks or splinters. The danger here is that the resultant splinters and sharp pointed edges of the destroyed popsicle stick can cause unintentional or unwanted injury to the consumer. In any event, the value of the popsicle stick is effectively nonexistent.
While the above discussion has focused on a popsicle stick, it is to be understood that other types of food products may also use stick handles and, thus, have similar characteristics. Specifically, any type food product which is served on a stick can be considered. For example, a hot dog on a stick is now a popular commercial food product, as are corn on the cob and candy suckers. In all cases, the residue after the food product is eaten is an essentially worthless stick.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which is effective for supporting a food product while providing a handle for the consumer as the food product is eaten. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for supporting a food product which is attractive, and which has value as a collectable or tradable item, after the food product has been consumed and its utility as a food product support has ended. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device which is not easily destroyed or changed into an object that is potentially dangerous and harmful to the user or to others. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for holding a food product which is simple to use, relatively easy to manufacture, and comparatively cost effective.